gtafandomcom-20200222-history
PMP 600
).]] The Schyster PMP 600 is a 4-door car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The PMP 600 closely resembles a Chrysler 300C; it is manufactured by Schyster, the GTA equivalent of Chrysler. The intake on the bottom of the front bumper seems inspired by the 2003-present Bentley Continental. All PMP 600s come with car alarms, identifiable by either a horn alarm (the most common), flashing lights, or a beep alarm. The car's "PMP" name may be derived from the term "pimp". Performance The engine is a V8 "Semi", and may be a 600 cubic inches, explaining the "600" in the car's name; "Semi" is a reference to the Chrysler 300C's real-life "Hemi" engine. According the Autoeroticar website, the PMP 600 has an absurdly large 600 cubic inch (9.8L) diesel engine. The car handles through corners reasonably well, but suffers at high speeds due to the length and the soft rear suspension. Acceleration is satisfying, although the top speed is limited due to the heavy weight of the car. Sports PMP 600 Variant ).]] A rare sport edition of the PMP 600 can be occasionally been seen on the streets; it usually sports a very dark black, plum or blue paint job, a sport mesh grill in the front, and a small spoiler attached to the trunk. It is often driven by the Mafia. Trivia * The interior of the PMP 600 seems to be ripped from the Schafter, as the steering wheel bears the Benefactor logo. * The two default radio stations in the PMP 600 are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * Unlike most other cars, the side windows can take several shots from a projectile weapon before breaking, but if the player enters a parked one, he will break the windows very easily with his arm. * The PMP 600 is one of the rare cars that comes with a "door ajar" chime, which can be heard when the door is open. Locations ;Standard PMP 600 * The PMP 600 is a very rare car in Broker, Dukes and Bohan, meaning the player will not encounter the car often until Algonquin is unlocked. The PMP 600 is a common and popular car in Algonquin and Alderney. * It usually is seen around Francis International Airport and the surrounding area. *One PMP 600 spawns in the alley by the Exchange District in Algonquin, in front of the New York Stock Exchange replica building, as part of Stevie's Car Thefts. Another will spawn after you do the mission. *Spawns more commonly if the player is driving a Cognoscenti. ;Modded PMP 600 * The modded PMP 600 often driven by the Mafia is commonly found in Westdyke and Leftwood in Alderney, and Little Italy in Algonquin. * Three PMP 600s can be found outside the museum during the mission "Museum Piece"; they are all black and presumably belong to the Jewish Mob. These are all the sports version of the PMP 600. }} de:PMP 600 (IV) es:PMP 600 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Gang Cars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars